Living with Scars
by TheGirl26
Summary: The Weasley family must learn to rebuild their lives, especially Ginny. But will she be able to rebuild knowing that her future might not be with the famous Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Letter- Ginny's POV

I heard my door creak open and my mothers foot steps as she walked towards my bed to wake me up. Of course, I was already awake, but I faked it so Mum wouldn't know I never slept. I felt bad enough that she was worried about me, I wasn't about to increase it.

"Ginny, dear, wake up. It's almost eleven!" she exclaimed in her warm, motherly voice. My eyes popped open and I flung the thin blanket off of my body. Voice's from the kitchen were floating up the stairs and entering my room through the open door.

"Mum," Ron called. His voice sounded almost normal. Ever since the war no one was themselves. We were all trying to fake it, hide our pain. Slowly, we were becoming ourselves again.

"Coming," she called back as we exited my room. My pale, barefeet pattered along to the kitchen where I sat down at my spot. It was an unspoken rule that each of us had to sit in a certain spot. It was the one consistent thing in my life.

"Gin, have something to eat," Charlie said, his voice warm like it always was. He passed me some eggs and toast and I began to eat. Dad and Percy were already gone to work. It was funny how quickly my father gained power in the Ministry. He seemed to be one of the only Ministry workers who had a good measure of what was going on. Dad was offered a job in Fudge's office, but declined it. He was too happy in the Muggle area of work, so he kind of forced Percy into it. Percy didn't want it, was too scared he would go back to being a pompous git. I was kind of nervous too, to be honest, but so far things were going well.

Charlie moved back in with us, took a job at an exotic pet shop in Diagon Alley, just so he could be close to us. I knew he missed the Dragons and that he would go back one day, but I was glad to have my big brother home, well, one of them, at least.

Bill was wtih Fleur, still living at the Shell Cottage. He is the only one that doesn't live at the Burrow, besides Fred. I hated myself for thinking that, but it was true. It was so hard to be without him. He used to tease me to no end, but he was always there for me and with every step I take it physically pains me that he isn't with us. Of course, I don't let it show, I have to stay strong for my family, especially George. George has been doing the same thing I am, not letting anyone in, keeping everyone at a distance so they don't know how I feel.

Pig flew up to the window, diverting me from what I was thinking about. Ron jumped up and untied the letter that was clasped to the owl's thin leg and read it quickly before looking up at me, then mum.

"Harry is coming over for dinner tonight," Ron said grinning. He had been asking his best friend to come over for ages, but Harry wanted to keep his distance. I think he felt guilty for all of the pain that was caused over the war. He had been staying at Sirius's place, just taking time for himself. I didn't think it was healthy for him to be alone all the time, but Ron and Hermione visited a lot.

"That's fantastic! Ronald, dear, invite Hermione, goodness knows how long it's been since she was around," Mum said, beaming. Hermione was with her parents most of the time. After restoring their memory, she still wanted to be one hundred percent sure that they remembered her and didn't leave them alone for long periods of time. I watched as Ron ran up to his room to owl Hermione, beaming. I was happy for Ron, but a thought had rested in my head. I was about to see the Boy Who Lived for the first time in months.

Let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Preparations- Harry's POV

Ron,

After weeks and weeks of your family asking, I will come for dinner tonight! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to until now. I'll be there around 5, can't wait to see everyone.

-Harry

I finished the letter and attached it to Pig, who had just delivered a letter from Ron, asking for the tenth time this week if I could come around for dinner. I had to give them time without me around to heal as a family, something I was never able to do. It was the least I could do after all of the pain I caused their family. Mrs. Weasley always told me that I gave their family so much more than I could imagine, but I didn't see it. I just saw Fred's body lying cold and lifeless on the floor of the Great Hall, Bill's scarred face trying to smile and George's hole where his ear should be. The image of Mrs. Weasley's boggart skipped through my head and I ran a hand through my hair, not wanting to think of it anymore.

"Kreacher," I called and I heard the house elf wheeze up the stairs in order to get to Sirius's room, which I used as my own. I spent my days looking through documents and pictures, spending hours to find something that reminded me of who I was. Ever since the war, I lost who I was. I no longer had a goal to strive towards, my life had endless possibilities. I never thought this was going to happen to me, I always thought of myself as the person who had no choices, but now I do. I felt alone, which wasn't true, of course, I still had the Weasleys and Hermione and Luna and Neville and the rest of the DA and order that risked their lives for me.

"Master called?" the old house elf said and I smiled.

"Yes, Kreacher, I was just going to ask if I could help with lunch since I won't be around for dinner. I'm going to the Weasley's," I said with a small smile. I knew that Kreacher didn't love the Weasley's, but he respected them. They were purebloods after all.

"Of course, Master, but Kreacher doesn't need any help. Thank you, master," the elf told me, bowing low. He made his way down to the kitchen and I sighed, my thoughts turning to tonight.

I would be seeing Ginny for the first time in a long time. It wasn't that we were avoiding each other, it was just that we were both dealing with the events from a couple months ago. Hermione kept trying to get me to talk to her, but I wouldn't even know what to say. I could picture her hair blowing in the wind, like it did when she played quidditch. I could hear her musical laugh and smell her flowery scent. I could see the blazing look in her eyes and I smiled to myself a bit.

A couple hours later, I was dressed in nicer clothes and getting ready to leave. I was nervous, nervous to see the family I had been avoiding for the past couple of months, nervous to watch them hide the pain that they remembered when they would see me. With these happy, happy thoughts, I departed from number twelve, grimmauld place.

"Harry!" a higher voice yelled, hugging me within seconds of my arrival. Brown hair, that, wasn't as bushy as it used to be, covered my face.

"Hello, Hermione," I said with a smile. A tall, ginger boy with a grin covering his freckled face shook my hand asking me how I was doing.

"Good, mate, thanks. And you?" I asked Ron.

"I'm okay. Come on in, Mum is dying to stuff you with food," Ron said clapping a hand on my shoulder and steering me into the familiar house.

~Review Please~


End file.
